Four Season, You're Mine
by GabyGaluh
Summary: Saat bunga sakura bermekaran Aku langsung menyukaimu. Ketika cuaca semakin panas Aku mengenalmu. Dan saat dedaunan mulai berguguran Aku pun dekat denganmu. Akhirnya, Ketika kristal-kristal salju mulai berjatuhan Aku memilikimu – Choi Siwon./ SiBum Couple in Here/ Special For Kibum's Birthday.


**Tittle: Four Season, You're Mine. **

**Author: GabyGaluh. **

**Disclaimer: Banyak hal yang menginspirasi fanfiction ini, jadi kalau kalian menemukan kesamaan harap maklumi. terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bashing chara.**

**Summary: Saat bunga sakura bermekaran Aku langsung menyukaimu. Ketika cuaca semakin panas Aku mengenalmu. Dan saat dedaunan mulai berguguran Aku pun dekat denganmu. Akhirnya, Ketika kristal-kristal salju mulai berjatuhan Aku memilikimu – Choi Siwon. **

**Genre: Romance, Drama. **

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum. **

**Pair: SiBum (Always). **

**Length: OneShoot.**

* * *

**~MUSIM SEMI~**

Pancaran mentari pagi menemani langkah seorang namja tampan menuju sekolahnya. Hembusan angin musim semi menjadi pengiring perjalanan sang namja tampan menuju sekolahnya.

Sebuah lengkungan tipis selalu terpatri di bibirnya. Mendatangkan decak kagum dari kaum adam maupun hawa karena pesona sang pemuda yang sedari tadi masih setia mengembangkan senyumannya.

Tak jarang rentetan ucapan 'terima kasih' pun selalu terucap dari bibirnya atas segala berkat Tuhan yang selalu diberikannya. Menutup kedua matanya, mencoba menyesapi suasana musim semi yang begitu menenangkan untuknya.

Perkenalkan sang pemuda tampan ini bernama Choi Siwon. Murid kelas 2 di Seoul Internasional High School. Memiliki tinggi 183 cm serta tubuh yang atletis, membuat semua kaum adam iri ketika melihatnya. Berasal dari keluarga kaya raya karena kekayaan orang tuanya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Dan hingga kini dirinya masih menyandang status singel. Ya… Singel… Dirinya singel bukan karena dirinya tidak laku, tapi karena…

"Belum ada yang cocok"

Begitu jawabannya setiap ada orang-orang yang bertanya kenapa hingga saat ini dirinya masih saja menyandang status 'singel'.

Siwon masih saja asik berjalan sambil menutup kedua matanya. Tak menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan menabrak seseorang. Dan pada akhirnya….

_BRUK! _

Siwon benar-benar menabrak orang itu.

Sontak Siwon membuka kedua matanya guna melihat korban yang baru saja ditabraknya. Ketika Siwon membuka kelopak matanya, pemandangan yang pertama kali menyapanya adalah seseorang namja yang tampak sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan akibat tabrakannya dengan Siwon tadi.

"Ah… Mianhe…" Ucap Siwon sambil mengambil buku sang namja yang dekat dengan kakinya.

"Ya.. Gwenchana"

"Ini.."

Siwon pun menyerahkan buku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kepada sang namja yang kini sudah bangun dari posisi jongkok-nya untuk membereskan bukunya yang berjatuhan.

"Ah… Terima kasih" Ucap sang namja mengambil bukunya sambil menatap wajah Siwon.

_DEG! _

_DEG! _

_DEG!_

Salah satu organ vital dalam rongga dada Siwon pun berdetak dengan sangat cepat tak kala dirinya melihat wajah manis sosok didepannya.

Siwon masih saja menatap wajah manis didepannya. Dirinya masih terpesona dengan sosok manis yang kini memasang tatapan bingung karena sikapnya yang menurut si namja manis 'aneh'.

"Hum… Aku pergi dulu ya?" Pamit si namja manis kepada Siwon.

"Ah… Ya"

Sang namja manis pun akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih saja memasang wajah terpesonanya.

Siwon hanya bisa melihat kepergian sang namja manis tanpa kedip. Lalu menyetuh dada kirinya, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Memejamkan mata, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tuhan, aku rasa aku menyukai dirinya".

.

.

'Ketika musim semi, aku menyukaimu'

.

.

* * *

**~MUSIM PANAS~ **

"Panas~" Gerutu seorang namja manis karena cuaca yang kini memasuki pertengahan tahun.

Salahkan saja kedua orang tuannya yang menyuruhnya untuk berjalan-jalan di tengah musim panas seperti ini. Atau salahkan saja sepeda-nya yang tiba-tiba rusak sehingga memaksa dirinya untuk berjalan kaki di bawah terik matahari. Ah, tidak… Salahkan saja kulitnya yang sangat sensitif dengan cuaca panas yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

Lama berjalan-jalan sambil menggerutu, sang namja manis pun memilih memasuki sebuah toko kelontong. Berharap sang penjual menjual sesuatu yang dapat menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang sangat haus saat ini.

Matanya langsung berbinar tak kala dirinya menemukan rak yang tersedia untuk menjual minuman dingin serta ice cream. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju rak tersebut. Kini, mata kelamnya tampak sibuk memilih jenis ice cream yang menarik perhatiannya. Dirinya tampaknya tak menyadari hadirnya sosok lain di sekitar rak tersebut.

Senyum cerah menghiasi bibir Kibum -sang namja manis- ketika dirinya melihat ice cream rasa buah kesukaannya. Segera di raihnya ice cream yang memang hanya tinggal satu-satunya itu. Namun, ketika dirinya berniat mengambil ada tangan lain yang juga ingin mengambil ice cream tersebut membuat Kibum pun segera melihat pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Ah… Mianhe" Ucap namja yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelah Kibum.

"Ya, Gwanchana" Balas Kibum.

"Hum… Kau yang waktu itu aku tabrak bukan?"

Perkataan sang namja yang berada disamping Kibum ini sukses membuat Kibum sibuk memutar kembali memorinya. Membelalakkan matanya ketika dirinya berhasil mengingat sang namja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ah… Kau yang itu"

"Ya… Kenalkan aku Siwon, Choi Siwon" Ucap sang namja yang diketaui bernama Siwon sambil tersenyum cerah membuat dimple tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Aku Kim Kibum" Balas Kibum sambil tersenyum malu-malu pasalnya sosok yang berada di sampingnya kini sungguh sangat tampan.

"Nah… Bagaimana kalau permintaan maafku kali ini aku bayar dengan sebuah ice cream? Sebentar"

Siwon segera saja mengambil ice cream rasa jeruk dan coklat untuk Kibum dan dirinya. Sedangkan, tangan nya yang satu lagi menggengam tangan Kibum untuk menuju kasir guna membayar seluruh belanjaannya.

.

.

.

"Ini" Ucap Siwon sambil menyerahkan ice cream rasa jeruk yang baru saja dibelinya kepada Kibum.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-sii" Ucap Kibum sambil menundukkan kepalanya pasalnya tangan Siwon masih saja betah menggenggam tangannya.

"Sama-sama, panggil saja aku hyung. Aku rasa kau lebih muda dari pada hyung"

"Baik, hyung…"

Siwon yang menyadari tangannya masih menggengam tangan Kibum refleks melepaskan tangannya, buru-buru dia membuka bungkusan ice cream-nya lalu memakannya. Sedangkan Kibum akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika Siwon melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Kibum hanya diam sambil melakukan hal yang barusan Siwon lakukan yaitu membuka bungkus ice cream-nya lalu memakannya.

Suasana canggung langsung menyelimuti keduannya. Mereka masih saja sibuk dengan ice cream mereka masing-masing. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti tidak saling mengenal padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berkenalan.

"Hum… Kibummie…" Panggil Siwon kepada Kibum. Rupanya dirinya sangat bosan sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri padahal orang yang disukainya tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, hyung?"

Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh kecil ketika Kibum memandangnya. Pasalnya kini dirinya melihat noda ice cream pada ujung bibir Kibum.

_'Seperti anak kecil saja'_ Guman Siwon dalam hati sambil menatap Kibum yang kini balas memandangannya dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

"Ada a…"

Kibum segera membelalak matanya pasalnya Siwon kini sedang mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Kibum. Mengusap bibir merah Kibum atau lebih tepatnya mengelap noda ice cream yang menempel di ujung bibir Kibum. Lalu menjilatnya tanpa rasa jijik.

Kibum hanya mampu terseyum malu. Diyakininya saat ini wajahnya pasti sama seperti kepiting rebus.

"Mianhe… Tadi refleks"

"Gwenchana"

Kembali. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Layaknya seorang fangirl kini Siwon pun menjerit dalam hati.

_'Bahkan bibirnya lembut sekali ketika kusentuh!'_

Mereka berdua masih enggan untuk berinteraksi kembali. Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Mungkin, mereka masih malu dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpa mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

'Ketika musim panas, aku mengenalmu'

.

.

* * *

**~MUSIM GUGUR~ **

Di sebuah jalan di kota Seoul tampak dua orang namja yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Suasana canggung kini menyelimuti keduanya.

Salah satu dari mereka pun masih enggan untuk memulai percakapan. Hingga, seorang namja tampan dari mereka pun segera menggenggam tangan seorang namja lainnya yang berwajah lebih manis.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Kibummie…. Gomawo, sudah mau menemani hyung membelikan hadiah untuk eomma hyung"

"Sama-sama, hyung" Balas Kibum sambil menunjukan killer smile miliknya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Siwon sambil melihat Kibum melalui ekor matanya. Tangannya masih saja menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"Tidak, hyung" Balas Kibum.

"Kau haus?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu, Kau lapar?"

"Tidak juga"

"Apakah kau sedang diet?"

"Tidak, enak saja kau, hyung!"

"Bilang saja kau ingin meniruskan pipi gembulmu"

_PLETAK!_

"Aww.." Siwon meringis. "Kenapa kau memukulku, Kibummie?" Protes Siwon.

Kibum melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Siwon. Lalu, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau menyebalkan, hyung".

"Hahahaha, menggodamu itu sangat menyenangkan Kibummie" Goda Siwon sambil mencolek pipi gembul Kibum.

"Menyebalkan"

"Hahahaha. Nah, sekarang naik ke punggungku. Setelah itu kita pulang ke rumahmu"

Mata kelamnya membulat, tak percaya melihat Siwon yang kini berjongkok di depannya.

"Hyung…"

"Aku tau kamu pasti lelah, jadi biarkan aku menggendongmu, ya?"

"Memangnya hyung kuat?" Tanya Kibum meremehkan.

"Kau tidak percaya? Lalu apa gunanya abs-abs di perut-ku itu?"

Kibum hanya diam, tak ada jawaban dari bibir merah miliknya. Tahu-tahu Siwon sudah merasa ada yang memberatkan punggungnya.

"Kenapa diam? Benarkan kalau kau itu tidak kuat".

Siwon tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang, berusaha menyangga tubuh Kibum agar tidak jatuh. Kemudian Siwon bangun dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" Ucap Siwon sambil mulai melangkah. Kibum di belakang diam-diam tersenyum lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Siwon dan menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Siwon.

"Hyung~" Panggil Kibum.

"Hmm?"

"Punggungmu hangat, hyung"

Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja hangat, dan akan selalu hangat untuk seorang Kim Kibum"

"Hmm, kau benar hyung"

"…"

.

.

.

Siwon menunduk, menatap kakinya yang menginjak dedaunan kering yang saling berjatuhan karena musim yang telah memasuki pertengahan bulan Oktober. Mengalihkan kembali pemandanganya ke depan guna melihat pemandangan yang tak kalah menariknya, langit sore kota Seoul.

"Kibummie~" Panggil Siwon.

"…"

Merasa panggilannya tak kunjung dijawab membuat Siwon terpaksa menengok kebelakang guna melihat kondisi Kibum. Kekehan kecil meluncur bebas dari bibir tipisnya ketika melihat kondisi Kibum yang saat ini tertidur di gendongannya.

"Tch… Malah tidur" Gerutu Siwon.

Siwon kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju rumah Kibum, sesekali tampak dirinya membetulkan posisi Kibum dalam gendongannya. Lalu, kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Kibum, senyum cerah selalu perpatri di bibir milik seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

'Saat musim gugur, Aku pun dekat denganmu'.

.

.

* * *

**~MUSIM DINGIN~**

"Bummie? Kau kedinginan?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang kini sedang menggenggam tangan seorang namja yang lebih mungil serta manis.

"Ani, Waeyo hyung?"

"Ani, kalau kau kedinginan. Hyung bisa memelukmu kok"

_BUGH!_

"Aww…" Ringis Siwon karena Kibum memukul lengannya.

"Huh~ Cari kesempatan" Ucap Kibum sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Tampak rona merah mulai terlihat di pipi tembamnya.

"Lihatlah… Ternyata uri Kibum sedang malu" Goda Siwon.

Kibum justru semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Kibum yakin wajahnya pasti sudah mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

"Hyung menyebalkan!" Teriak Kibum tepat di muka Siwon. Kini, Sieon dapat melihat wajah Kibum yang merona. Membuatnya terlihat manis di mata Siwon.

Menghentakan kakinya, Kibum pun memilih meninggalkan Siwon di belakang. Menulikan telinga-nya ketika Siwon terus saja memanggilnya layaknya seorang fans. Satu hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini adalah pulang ke rumahnya.

_SRET!_

Langkahnya terpaksa terhenti ketika Siwon menahan lengan Kibum, membalikan tubuh Kibum hingga kini Kibum pun berhadapan langsung dengan wajah tampan Siwon.

"Aku bilang 'tunggu', Kim Kibum"

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung selalu menyebalkan, setiap hari hyung selalu menggodaku, setiap hari hyung selalu membuatku malu, membuat pipiku merona, mem…"

_CHU~_

Siwon mengecup pipi Kibum sekilas. Membuat Kibum terkejut dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Siwon, sukses membuat mata Kibum terbelalak kaget.

"Hyu… Hy… Hyung bilang apa?" Tanya Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Aku mencintaimu, Kibummie. Bahkan sangat mencintaimu".

"Hyung…"

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu"

"…"

"…"

"Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Na.. Na.. Do Saranghae" Guman Kibum.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar apa-apa" ucap Siwon.

"Nado saranghae!" Ucap Kibum sedikit lantang, dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Siwon tersenyum, memeluk pinggang Kibum erat, dan meletakan dagunya pada bahu Kibum. Kibum tersentak dalam pelukan Siwon, namun dengan ragu Kibum pun membalas pelukan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum senang dibalik punggung Kibum.

Siwon segera menempatkan ciuman di pipi serta bibir Kibum. Melumatnya pelan sebelum menarik diri guna menatap Kibum. Mengagumi sosok yang begitu dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Kibum" Bisik Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

'Ketika musim dingin, Aku memilikimu'

.

.

.

**Sebanyak apapun musim berlalu, kamu akan selalu menjadi milikku, dan aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu -Choi Siwon.**

**. **

**. **

**END **

**Mind RnR?**

**A/N: Selamat ulang tahun, Kibummie Oppa. Tak banyak yang bisa kuucapkan walaupun ada berjuta kalimat untukku sampaikan pada hari ulang tahunmu. Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang fans dan apapun pilihanmu, aku akan tetap berada disisimu untuk terus mendukungmu.**


End file.
